VICTORiOUS: Killer Among Us
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Jade thought the break up was only temporary, but it wasn't. In a fit of anger, she threatens Tori. Now, Tori's dead. Jade didn't do it, but will anyone believe her? *a tiny tiny bit of Bori, Cade friendship, Bade romance, Cabbie mentions & Candre love scence*
1. Prolouge

**i don't own VICTORiOUS.**

Prologue

It was a day like any other in Hollywood Arts. The students went about their day, expressing themselves in talent. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a random day in April.

But for Jade West, this random day was the day the completely broke her heart. Back in January, when she and Beck broke up, she convinced herself it was only temporary; that they would get back after a few weeks, but that didn't happen. It had been four months, and after what she saw in Sikowits's classroom, she knew it wasn't just temporary. It was permanent.

Beck had Tori pinned to the wall. One hand on her breast, the other caressing her ass. Tori's hands where pulling Beck's hair. And the moans of pleasure; it was just too much for Jade. She closed the door with a loud bang and left.

She hid back her tears as she walked away. They were calling after her, but she ignored them. Tori ran after her.

"Jade! Stop! " Tori stopped her by her locker.

"What? What? " Jade shouted, completely losing her composter.

"Listen, I know we aren't the best of friends-"

"I hate you." Jade stated matter-of-factly.

People had started gathering around the two. Beck leaned up against the lockers not wanting to be a part of what was about to happen.

"O.K. but Jade, you and Beck broke up four months ago. It was expected that he would have moved on by now. I'm actually surprised it took him this long. I think you should do the same."

"Look, Tori." Jade tried sounding threatening. "For all I care, you and Beck can go fuck in front of the president. The only thing that upset me is that I was walking into class to pick up a script and I find two people nearly fucking on the stage!"

"Jade, I'm sorry about that, but we love each other and just got excited."

And that was when her body betrayed her and Jade started crying.

"I'm sure he _loves_ you." She looked over to Beck. "Don't you Beck?" she looked back at Tori. "I bet he said _you_ where the one, the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, the one that makes him complete?" Jade started laughing hysterically. "Tori, you are just too perfect." Jade walked towards the door, people stepping out of her way. "Sometimes, I wish you would just die."

And with that, Jade walked out of Hollywood Arts; her perky red-headed best friend close behind.


	2. Chapter 1: Jade's Sadness

Chapter 1

Anyone who knew _of_ Jade West knew that Jade had a heart of ice; she never showed any emotion other than hate, annoyance, and anger. But anyone who knew Jade West, and there weren't that many, knew that she was fun, extremely talented, had sarcastic humor and that she was a strong willed individual whom no one could break.

So seeing this unbroken individual, whom didn't cry when her parents divorced, who didn't cry even in the most unimaginable pain, actually cry was strange. Jade only cried when she felt her world was collapsing. And Jade's world would collapse when she felt Beck would never return to her.

"Jade, please don't be sad." Cat said as she stroked her best friend's hair.

Cat didn't know how to calm Jade down. This situation was very strange to her. Jade was always the one cradling her when she would cry, it was never the other way around. But today it was. Cat had to be Jade's shoulder to cry on. Cat had to be the strong one for her friend.

But Cat didn't know what to do. She was Cat. She was always happy. She didn't know how to deal with sadness.

"Jade, please." She kissed her friend's forehead. "Beck, he isn't worth your tears. And Tori, well, she's a bitch. Always getting what she wants. To be honest, I hate it. Sometimes I wish something bad would happen to her. Look, you're beautiful Jadey. Please don't cry, I'd do anything, just don't cry."

Jade smiled at her friend. She wiped away her tears.

"Don't call me Jadey. But thanks Cat."

"Kk." Cat giggled.

Jade dangled her head off the bed. "You know, sometimes I really wish Tori would die."

"You're just angry. You don't mean that." Cat played with her hair as she stared at her best friend. She really wanted to help Jade, like really help, but Cat didn't know how.

"Yeah. I'm angry but I also do mean it, sort of."

The rest of the night, the girls talked about their life. Jade would shout at Cat every now and then when the giggling girl would get annoying. Jade watched Human Centipede while Cat covered her eyes and whimpered in fear.

Close to 12 am, Cat's mom walked it telling the girls it was time to go to bed. The lights were turned off and the two girls cuddled together in bed. The Beck and Tori situation forgotten.


	3. Chapter 2: The Killing

Chapter 2

Back at Tori's house, the two girls where alone, well, almost alone. Their parents had left two days ago on their second honeymoon. Trina was asleep in her room with her pear phone playing KE$HA. Tori and Beck had been having sex in her room. Beck had been reluctant to go, but Tori convinced him it was no use holding onto the past.

Close to 2am, Tori walked Beck to the door. She kissed him goodbye and watched as he left. Man, she loved that boy.

She was walking back upstairs, when she heard a soft knock on the door. She smiled widely thinking that Beck couldn't get enough of her. She figured that after being almost three years with a freak demon like Jade, the boy needed happiness in his life.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you, baby?" Tori opened the door. "Oh. It's you. I thought you were Beck." The two stared at each other. After a long silence Tori said, "Ok. So what are you doing at my house? I don't mind, it's just like 2am. Come on in, I guess."

Tori turned her back to her visitor. The last thing she ever did before a sharp object penetrated her back. She gasped in surprise.

The attacker took the scissors back out as Tori tried to get away.

"Help! Trina! Beck!" Tori tripped over the coffee table.

She cried in pain. "Please. Don't." she sobbed as her attacker, her friend walked closer. She tried crawling away.

The attacker raised the weapon again. "No! No!" Tori's screams where in vain. The scissors came crashing down, puncturing her stomach.

Tori chocked on her blood. She was dead within seconds.

The attacker removed the scissors and walked away from the dead girl.

Trina was coming downstairs for a glass of water. She noticed the door was open.

Grumbling she walked to the door. "Tori! If you're going to have Beck over, make sure you close the front door when he leaves!" Trina screamed up to her sister, unaware of the horrible incident that had occurred a few hours earlier.

Trina closed the door with a loud bang. "I hope that woke you up!"

As she walked to the kitchen, Trina slipped. "TORRRRIIII! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SPILL?"

She stood up and continued walking, but she tripped over something, something large. "Grr!"

Trina squinted her eyes to see through the darkness. She poked the object. It was soft, squishy, cold. She poked it again. Her vision was slowly adjusting. She touched hair, a nose, a mouth. Her hands were shaking.

She ran to the kitchen and turned on the light. That's when she saw her. Her dear little sister lying motionless on the floor. Her own body bathed in her sister's blood.

Her screams of horror filled the entire house.


	4. Chapter 3: Tori's Dead

Chapter 3

Jade and Cat walked into school together. With coffee in hand Jade walked to her locker. She watched Cat walk to her own locker and noticed people where staring at her. Jade never minded people staring at her. She didn't care. But today, everything seemed eerie.

The usually happy and peppy Hollywood Arts had a gloomy, depressing vibe. Rolling her eyes, she walked to her locker.

"Oh look. It's the psychotic murderer." Came a random voice directed at Jade. Had she just heard right?

Jade looked in the direction of the voice. She just saw people staring at her. Rolling her eyes, Jade turned to open her locker.

"Jade West?" it was a tall man in a black suit.

Groaning, Jade turned around. "What?"

"Come with me please."

"Eh, no. My daddy doesn't let me talk or leave with strangers." She replied with bitter sarcasm in her voice.

He showed her his police badge. "Don't be difficult Miss West."

Jade stared at the man. She looked over to Cat; she was standing with a woman with red hair, Beck and Andre. Behind them, Robbie was walking to them with a man with blonde curly hair.

Cat covered her mouth with her sleeves as she squealed. Robbie was asked to leave Rex behind. Andre kept tapping his fingers on his hip, dried tears on his checks. Beck kept biting his lip and running his hand through his hair, sadness in his eyes. Jade had her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Jade asked as they were escorted out of Hollywood Arts. No one but Cat turned to look at her.

"Please. Don't talk," said the woman.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Jade mumbled under her breath.

The blonde haired man and the woman took Jade and Robbie in one car. The other man took Andre, Beck and Cat in another car.

They arrived to a police station. Trina, her parents and the kids parents where there. From the other side of the glass wall, Trina was screaming sarcastically pointing at Jade, her face a crying mess. Jade's mom and Trina's mom where shouting at each other. Cat's mom was trying to hold down Mrs. West, her long time friend. Beck's parents kept staring at Jade in disgust and disappointment. Robbie's mom was trying to calm down Andre's grandma. Everyone looked so sad and upset.

Trina started running their way. Cops chased after her.

"Jade! You murderer! What did Tori ever do to you?"

Cat squealed and wrapped her arms around Jade.

"Tori's dead?" Jade's voice broke as shock slowly took over her.


	5. Chapter 4: Interrogations

**This chapter gave me serious writers block. I have no idea how interrogations are! Just bare with me on this chapter and everything that follows will hopefully be amazing! :D**

Chapter 4

****Jade****

"Mr. West doesn't want Jade to speak unless I'm present." Mr. Wayne, the lawyer, said.

"Now, Mr. Wayne, we aren't accusing Miss West of anything. I'd appreciate it if you just let me ask Miss West some questions. When you feel it's enough, we will stop. Now, Miss West, I understand that you and Miss Vega never saw eye to eye," the red haired lady stated.

"Uh, I didn't…I didn't really like her, if that's what you mean. She was too perfect for my comfort." Jade stared blankly into space. It couldn't dawn on her that Tori was dead, right after she had wished her death; and now, she was a suspect.

"Ok. Where were you today between 1-3 am?"

"I had a sleepover with Cat. We left to her house right after school. I was there the whole night. She uh, tried cheering me up and then we watched horror films until her mom told us it was time to go to sleep."

"I see. Now, prior to us bring you here, Trina had stated that you and Mr. Oliver have been apart for almost five months correct?" Jade shook her head yes. "So then, why did you threaten her? Miss Vega's sister and over thirty students can confirm that yesterday you shouted to Tori, '_Sometimes I wish you would die_.'"

"I was angry. Wouldn't you be angry if you walked in on the love of your life nearly fucking someone else? But I didn't kill Tori!"

"Miss West, you felt threatened by Miss Vega. She was taking everything away from you. Your school, your friends, your spotlight…your boyfriend. And you were jealous and snapped. Maybe, in a fit of rage, you fulfilled your treat."

"NO! I am not murderer!" Jade was shaking and crying.

"Miss West, the murder weapon seems to be industrial sized scissors, and I understand that you have a fascination with scissors."

"That doesn't mean I kill Tori! Go to the corner store and you'll find industrial sized scissors."

"Your alibi checks out Miss West. But I think it's just your best friend and her parents trying to protect you."

"No. No. No! I _was_ with Cat!" Jade banged her fist on the table.

"Ok! That's enough! Officer Johnson, unless you arrest Jade, we are leaving." Mr. Wayne took Jade out of the room.

****Cat****

"You'll have to excuse my client, Officer. She has a special condition. Be patient with her," spoke Cat's lawyer, Mr. Kent. "She's been medically diagnosed to having the mentality of a child."

"I understand," answered Johnson as Cat walked it, hugging herself and crying. "Miss Valentine, sit."

"Kk." Cat said weakly as she walked to the chair.

"Cat, can I call you that," asked the officer. Cat nodded. "Ok, Cat. Tell me, where were you last night?"

"I was Jade. She was so sad. Tori and Beck were mean to her. Jadey never cries. And they made her cry."

"Hmm, and Jade was with you _all_ night?"

"Mhmm. We talked about stuff, about acting, school, boys, graduation and other things. Then Jade started watching a gross movie about a man that sowed people's mouth to other people's butts."

"I see. Cat, how did you feel about Tori?"

"I was mad at her. She made Jadey cry, she sprayed me with hot cheese once, and kissed my boyfriend, but he's not any more. Oh! And one time, I was blonde and hat a boyfriend, but Tori made me redhead again, so he left me. So yeah." Cat started like a five year old throwing a tantrum. "But I loved Tori. She was so much fun."

"Did you hurt Tori?"

"Oh, no. I would never!"

"I think she's had enough for today." Mr. Kent walked Cat out of the small room.

****Andre****

Andre didn't have a lawyer, but because no one was getting arrested, he allowed himself to get interrogated without one.

He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that his best friend was dead. Gone.

"Mr. Harris, Andre, where were you today between 1-3 am?"

"I can't believe she's gone. Just last night, she texted me saying she was so happy to be with Beck." Andre shook in his seat. "Then, three minutes after I woke up, I get a text from Trina…"

"Mr. Harris, where were you today between 1-3 am?" He was asked again.

Momentarily snapping out of his trance, Andre answered, "I was with my grandma. See, her bird Larry has been feeling down lately, so she makes me sit by her bed and say "I love you, Grandma" in a bird's voice." It sounded like a stupid alibi, but after asking his grandma if it was true, Andre was let go.

****Beck****

When Trina texted him at 5am, Beck thought it was a sick joke. But now, he knew it wasn't. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that, aside from the killer, he had been the last one to see Tori alive. It was unbelievable that this beautiful, talented and amazing human being was dead.

He hated himself at this moment. He loved Jade still, but he wanted to move on. Now Tori's dead. He didn't want to admit it, but part of him actually believed that Jade, his Jade, was responsible for this, and that made him want to die. Mentally slapping himself, he corrected his thoughts. Jade was a lot of things, but there was no way she was a killer.

"Mr. Oliver?" Beck was broken out of his thoughts by the blonde haired man. "Come."

"Miss Vega's sister said you where with Tori the night she was killed. Might telling us about it?" the man asked.

"Jade had seen us. Me and Tori. They argued for a bit then Jade left with Cat."

"This argument. It was when Miss West threatened Miss Vega?"

Beck nodded. "But Jade isn't a killer! Don't you dare call her that!"

"We aren't accusing anyone just yet Mr. Oliver. Please, continue."

Beck stared at the man in fuming anger. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Tori was upset as I drove her home. I wanted to make her forget about the incident with Jade, but I couldn't even forget. We watched a random comedy movie and towards the end, Tori said she wanted to finish what we had started before Jade interpreted us." Beck bit his lips. "I didn't want too. I still loved Jade and I felt terrible for letting her see me and Tori like that. But Tori started kissing me and, before long, we were in her room… I left close to 2am."

"And Tori was alive when you left her?"

"Of course she was! I didn't do anything to her! I cared for her!"

"So you said that between 1 and 2 am, you where still with Tori? Kid, you do realize that the autopsy revealed that Tori's time of death was between 1-3 am?"

"Well it happened after I left!" Beck gasped as he slowly realized something. "As I was leaving… I could have sworn I saw the shrubs outside Tori's house move, but I… I thought nothing of it. It could have been the wind, or a cat, or anything…"

"Is it possible that someone was waiting outside her house?"

"My God… if I had gone to look… Tori might still be…" silent tears fell down his eyes.

"Kid, for your own good, I hope you aren't lying."

****Robbie****

"Robbie Shapiro, come this way." Robbie walked towards the room. As Beck exited, Robbie placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a little sentimental squeeze. Beck wiped away his tears and smiled at his friend. "It's gonna be ok." he said to him.

Robbie rocked back and forward in his chair. His eyes were red and puffy and tears could no longer fall. He felt bad for never letting Tori forget that she almost killed Rex.

"Shapiro, Trina Vega said that you used to _watch_ Tori from some shrubs outside her house? If you ask me, that's a bit stalkish."

"I only did that when I was bored. Besides, on one occasion, she had a date with Ryder Daniels. He…he beat me silly when he saw me. So I stopped."

"Well, someone has told me that before exiting Tori's house, he saw the shrubs move and paid them no attention. Was it you whom was hiding there?"

"No! I already told you! After Ryder beat me, I stopped."

"Ok. So where were you between 1-3 am?"

"Asleep. I always to go sleep at 10:30 pm. I need my eight hours of sleep or else I get grumpy."

Robbie's mom had let them know that because Robbie had…bed wetting issues, she goes into his room every two hours, and each time, he was sound asleep…and dry.

When the questioning was over, each parent and guardian took their respective child home. No one said a word. No one spoke to each other.

It was only Mr. West who spoke offering Mr. Vega his condolences. Trina was disgusted by this. She knew that Jade was responsible for this.

**Trina Vega:**

…**.they just let my sister's killer out the doors...I know you did it Jade West!**

**Mood: Angry**


	6. Chapter 5: Jade Get's Bullies

**I never bothered for reviews…but after the few that I've gotten for this story, I feel awesome. They boost my confidence. Hehe. Anyway, in this chapter, Jade might seem a bit out of character. Keep in mind, Tori's dead and everyone is accusing her.**

Chapter 6

After the interrogations, none of them returned to school. It was now Wednesday morning. Jade didn't want to get out of bed. She finally got her wish. Tori was dead. But know, Jade wanted nothing more than for Tori to be alive, well she wanted Beck back more, but still. It was horrible.

Trina though she had done it. And know, she was sure of what she heard yesterday morning.

"_Oh look. It's the psychotic murderer."_

Did everyone at Hollywood Arts think that? Did Andre believe it? Did Robbie? Most importantly, did _Beck_ believe it?

Shaking, Jade got dressed, got her coffee, and made her way to school. She hadn't even put her car in park, when a small tapping was heard on her window. It was Cat.

"What is it Cat?" Jade asked as she got out of her car, reaching back for her bag and coffee.

"Jade…I don't think you should be here. Go home Jadey, please?" Cat begged.

"Why?" The two made their way to the doors.

"It's difficult. Trust me Jade..." Jade had never seen Cat this worried and sad since her favorite actress had 'died'.

But it was too late to turn back and go home. Jade entered the building. People stared at her in horror and disgust. But no one said anything. Taking a deep breath, Jade walked to her locker, head held high.

It was then that Jade realized the horror Cat was trying to prevent her from seeing. In red paint, written across her locker was the word "Muderer". Jade lower lip quivered.

"I didn't hurt Tori!" she shouted to the people around her. She made her way to the janitor's closet. As she turned, she saw Beck standing behind her, hand to his mouth, hiding a face of disbelieve.

They locked sight for a few seconds. Tears threatened to fall from her face. Jade opened her mouth to say something, but speech failed her. She ran to the closet.

Cat went to call Helen while Jade gathered items to clean her locker. The bell rang and the hallway was cleared. All along, people calling Jade names.

_Murderer._

_Killer._

_Bitch._

_Psychopath._

Helen said that if anyone was caught vandalizing Jade's locker or any other part of Hollywood Arts would be expelled. No questions asked.

Jade bit her tongue to hold back tears. But the tears were stronger than her. She scrubbed and scrubbed. The paint didn't want to come off. Cat offered to help, but Jade told her to leave. Jade didn't want Cat or anyone to see her cry.

It took Jade half of first class to clean her locker. Once done, she took the things she needed and left to class. Everyone stared at her.

"Take a seat Jade." Jade usually sat at the back, but today, the only open seat was in front. Great…

Every time the teacher turned around, crumbled up pieces of paper would hit Jade. She'd turn around and stare at the people menacingly, but they just smiled. One piece landed on her desk. She opened it. She gasped as she saw what it was. It was a drawing of her holding Tori's dead in one hand and scissors in the other.

Just then the bell rang. Jade ran out of the classroom; tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She ran to the restroom. As soon as she entered, a group of girls squealed and ran out. One shouting 'I don't want to get killed.'

Jade washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't hurt Tori!

As she exited the room, she bumped into none other than Beck. Jade felt like if she was the most hated person in the universe.

"Jade, I-" he started to say but Jade just let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and walked away from him as fast as she could.

She walked to her locker. No words spelled on it. Good. Jade clicked it open and pulled.

It all happened so fast; it was a blur. One minute she was dry, the next, her body was covered with blood. Fake, but blood nonetheless. Pinned to the walls of her locker where pictures of Tori and notes reading "You killer her Jade." and "I didn't deserve this."

Jade screamed as she fell to her knees crying. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands as she rocked herself back and forward screaming and sobbing.

"I didn't kill Tori! I didn't do anything to her! "

Cat ran to her side and cradled her. All around them, people laughed and mocked Jade.

From afar, Beck stared at his broken love. He wanted to run and hug her, but he was frozen. All he could do was stare.


	7. Chapter 6: Tori's Funeral

Chapter 7

It was Thursday, the day of Tori's funeral. It was still hard to believe that at this time last Monday, Tori had been alive, breathing, laughing, gracing Hollywood Arts with her presence. But after today, Tori's body would be buried six feet underground.

The halls of the school were sad, gloomy; there were a few tears here and there. Teachers dedicated a moment of silence for Tori in every class period.

Because of her harassment, Helen had excused Jade from going to school until the murder was solved, but being Jade, she showed up to school, with her head held high. No one talked to her, but everyone shot her dirty looks.

Jade felt alone. Cat stayed by her side, but it wasn't enough. Andre and Robbie hadn't directed a word to her since the interrogations. The only time Beck came into contact with her was when the two ran into each other as she exited the restroom. Sikowits trembled before her. All the people that at one point admired and respected Jade now hated her and blamed her for Tori's murder.

Helen had released school early so that friends would join Tori for their last goodbyes. Jade had stayed behind. Today, someone spelled "KILLER" with white spray paint on her locker and she wanted to clean it up. When she finally erased the last letter from her locker, Jade fell to her knees crying. She seemed to do this a lot since Tori's death.

She hugged her body and cried. She wanted to apologize to Tori for being mean, for hating her, for humiliating her, for everything. She never meant any of it. She never hated Tori, she was actually jealous of her.

Jade walked out the school, took a cab to a flower shop, picked up a dozen white roses and headed towards the cemetery.

She asked the cab driver to drop her off a block away not wanting people to see her arrive. Slowly, Jade made her way to where people were gathered. She hid behind a tree hoping no one would see her.

"She wasn't the most talented girl. Neither was she the prettiest or smartest. But Tori was perfect in her own way." Trina read her sister's eulogy.

When she was done, Tori's parents went up to their daughters casket and laid white roses upon it. Then, slowly others stood up and placed roses on Tori's casket. Taking a deep breath, Jade walked out of her hiding and towards the casket.

"What are you doing here?" Trina stepped In front of her.

"I…I came to pay my respects to Tori."

"Leave! Tori wasn't your friend Jade. I know you killed her."

"Trina! That's enough!" her father held her shoulder.

"Please Trina. I just want to-" all Jade felt was Trina's hand slamming against her face.

In tears, Trina screamed, "I said leave! You murderer! "

With tears in her eyes and a quivering lip, the flowers fell out of Jade's hands as she ran away crying.

"Jade!" Cat shouted after her.

Jade ran in humiliation and hurt. She hid behind some bushes and continued to cry.

"Jade?" It was Cat. "Please don't cry."

Jade looked up to her friend and let a small gasp escape her lips as she realized Beck was standing behind Cat, an apologetic look on his face. He took Jade's chin in his hand as he examined the bruise that was quickly forming on Jade's cheek.

"Cat, go back to the funeral. I'll take Jade home."

"Kk, Beck." Cat kissed the top of Jade's forehead and slowly walked back.

"Come on. You're eye is swelling up." He offered Jade his hand.

Reluctantly, Jade accepted. Never letting her hand go, Beck led Jade to his car. He opened the door for her and drover her home.

**I figured that every movie with a killer has at least one sexual scene or bonding scene. Get ready for a bit of BADEmance after this. **

**Also, please tell me how I'm doing. Give a little review.**


End file.
